


Like A Little Prayer

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel's Handprint, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Prayer, Prayer!Kink, Praying to Castiel, Public Arousal, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Castiel, bondage (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets called away to a meeting in Heaven halfway through some lazy morning sex with Dean, leaving the Hunter frustrated and looking for a little revenge...Will Castiel be able to keep his head in the game with Dean praying to him in the filthiest way possible.</p><p>Little tease x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Fufillment of Olivia Brown's prompt on Destiel Forever Facebook group, hope this is what you were looking for Miss.
> 
> xx MightyMidget xx

Dean loved days like this, waking up slowly to the feeling of Cas' hot little mouth around his cock. The Angel liked to wake him up this way, listening to all the little noises he could pull from the man while he slumbered, and the shocked gasps when he awoke to find the dark-haired, blue-eyed little minx between his legs again. Cas just couldn't get enough of Dean, and Dean felt the exact same way about Cas.  
  
Things in Heaven had been running like a Swish watch since Gabriel returned to his Brothers and Sisters, easily picking up the reigns from their Father and pulling the whole Host back on track, thanks to his status as Archangel. Castiel had assumed he would be pulled back to but thankfully his Brother was understanding of his position...more understanding than even Dean knew since neither Sam, Gabe or Castiel had told him that Sam was secretly seeing Gabe behind his back but that was a story for another time! All Gabriel asked - apart from Castiel's silence about his relationship with the younger Winchester - was that the influential Angel sit on a few meetings, help out with the rebuilding and generally be at Gabriel's side. It was a job that Castiel had been honoured to accept.  
  
That was until now.  
  
"Cas! Oh fuck, Baby do that again!" Dean cried out as Cas took him down his throat and swallowed around him, working the man's cock in and out of his mouth slowly and moaning at the taste of him on his tongue. Dean was a writhing mess of pleasure under Cas' careful scrutiny, and the Angel was enjoying slowly taking him apart, bringing him to the edge quickly then slowing his pace to keep the Hunter hanging on the edge, out of his mind with frustration. "Oh fuck, Cas please Baby please let me cum please!" Dean begged so prettily that Cas pulled off completely and smiled up at him.  
  
"Would you like that, Dean? You wish to fuck my mouth and cum down my throat, boy?" Castiel asked, smirking when Dean moaned softly at nickname and nodded his agreement. "And what exactly will you give me in return Dean?" Castiel sat back with his knees parted, giving the Hunter the perfect view of his rock hard cock jutting up between his legs. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas and locked eyes with the Angel.  
  
"Anything..." Dean said and Castiel growled softly, leaning back down between Dean's legs and parting his lips, the soft puff of his breath torture against Dean's overheated skin...  
  
"Castiel! Brother, I need you counsel..." Gabriel's voice echoed in his head, stopping Castiel only inches from his prize. "Brother please, its urgent!" Cas' tongue was hanging out, so close, and his eyes tracked a small bead of the salty liquid as it slid slowly down Dean's cock. Just one little taste..."CAS!" The Angel growled loudly and tore backwards away from Dean, leaving the man stunned and alone on the bed as he snapped his fingers and clothed himself completely in an instant.  
  
"Cas?! What the Hell, dude, are you going somewhere?!" Dean yelped, tracking the Angel as he moved around the room, trying to locate his Angel Blade.  
  
"Yes. I apologise Dean, Gabriel is calling and he will not shut up!" Cas shouted at the ceiling, eyes flashing blue with heavenly Grace as his frustration filtered through his Vessel.  
  
"Woah okay, well how about you just take like a second here and help a guy out, huh?" Dean asked, a little frantically as he crawled down the bed towards the Angel, his erection hanging low and heavy between his legs.  
  
"I am sorry, Dean, I have no time, it is 'urgent' apparently..." Castiel said apologetically.  
  
"Screw that, -this- is urgent! I'm dying here!" Dean barked, pointing to his hard-on which was rapidly turning purple, but Castiel merely rolled his eyes and - having finally located his blade hidden under a pile of clothing - made it disappear up his sleeve once again.  
  
"You will not die from a lack of orgasm, Dean, do not be dramatic. Now I will be back soon enough and when I return I want you to be right here waiting for me, erection and all do you understand me?" Castiel asked, stepping up to Dean and cupping his jaw so the Hunter was looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"You mean I can't even..." Dean squeaked but Castiel cut across him.  
  
"Do you understand me?!" Castiel's voice was hard and Dean sighed softly, knowing better than to argue with him.  
  
"Yes, Castiel." Dean replied, averting his eyes much to Castiel's pleasure, and the Angel gives the man a small kiss before disappearing on him, leaving him alone and horny on the bed.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel arrived in Heaven just in time to be dragged into the most boring meeting he had ever been apart of - some crap about the handling of religious artifacts in the Middle East, and the replacement of them for fakes to protect them from the hands of Humans - but he wasn't in there long before a small voice drifted to him from across their bond. Dean's voice.  
  
_"Hey Cas...you got your ears on, Angel?"_ Cas smiled secretly to himself and sent a pulse of Grace out towards his partner, knowing that the Handprint on Dean's shoulder would start to warm and the Hunter would know that Castiel was with him.  
  
_"Good. Just thought I'd drop in and say hi. I bet that meeting of yours is a major snooze-fest huh?"_ Dean asked and Castiel allowed his frustration to filter through the bond, giving Dean only a small taste of how annoyed he was at having to be here. " _Haha, yeah I thought as much. Bet you'd much rather be back down here with me, right? Oh I just wish you could see what a bad boy I am being right now?"_ Castiel perked up at that, a little shocked that Dean was praying to him like that but too interested to stop him. _"Well who can blame me I mean you did kinda leave me all hot and frustrated, I just had to go to the Toy Box and pick out something fun to play with...I got that big one that is just like yours, you know the one you made special just for me...And I picked out those pretty pink panties you love so much, with the bows, feels so good against my skin...I'm just picking out lube right now, what do you think? Tingle? Warming? I think I will go with Tingle, it always feels nice when I work myself open with it."_ There was silence for a few minutes and Castiel was tense, on edge while he waited and barely listening to what Zuriel was saying anymore. _"I want you to listen real careful to me Castiel, and be sure not to give them game away. I doubt your Brothers and Sisters would be too pleased if they knew you were getting off listening to all the dirty things I am saying to you in prayer. Such a dirty Angel, getting off on a mans prayers...I'm just laid out on the bed, legs are spread and I have my hand on my cock. Fuck it feels so good to rub myself through these panties, Baby...but I bet it would feel so much better if it was you. I love the feeling of your fingers circling around my hole, teasing, never quite pushing in until I'm begging you for it...You like to make me beg don't you Angel? Can I please put them in Cas, pleassseee..."_ Dean begged in his head and Castiel had to cross his legs, hissing lightly when the pressure on his bulging cock started to get painful. _"Oh fuck! So fucking sensitive Cas, you really worked me open good last night didn't you? Got three fingers in almost right away just opened right up for them. You think I could open up that easily for your cock, Baby? Thats what you really want isn't it, to bend your boy over wherever and whenever and just fuck right into me? Or maybe you'd rather hide me away under the desk and have me suck you off while you're in your oh so important meetings...I'd drive you crazy with my mouth, Baby. Let you fuck my throat while you took care of business, then afterwards you could put me over your desk and finish in my ass. Speaking off...I think I am ready for the toy now."_ Castiel groaned expectantly and only just managed to turn it into a cough, which only served to confuse his Brothers and Sisters around him all the more...why would an Angel cough?  
  
"Castiel, are you alright Brother?" Gabriel asked, and Castiel muttered that he was just fine, not trusting his voice to speak and feeling very uncomfortable with the small smirk that was growing on Gabriel's face, and all the while the Winchester Brat was still praying to him.  
  
_"...oh shit Cas I forgot how big this is, fuck feels just like you! Oh...so fucking full oh! Shi...shit! Oh Baby I wish it was you, I want you here fucking my ass, I'm so open for you please Cas. I need your cock in me I need your cum please!"_ Dean voice became shrill and desperate in his ears and Castiel finally snapped, growling loudly that he needed to go and disappearing, much to the shock of his fellow Angels.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
When Castiel landed back in their bedroom he was greeted by the sight of Dean  flat out on his back with the biggest dildo they owned stuffed up his ass. The Hunter was writhing on it and moaning Cas' name as he worked it in and out with rapid speed, but when he spotted Cas he froze and whimpered softly, his breath coming in short harsh pants.  
  
"Cas..." Dean said in a wrecked voice that had the Angel smirking, and with a snap of his fingers he unclothed himself, moving swiftly towards Dean and climbing up onto the bed between Dean's legs. The Angel slapped Dean's hands away from the toy and pulled it out, ignoring the mans cries as he took a hold of him by the hips and flipped him onto his front, yanking him up onto his knees so his ass was perfectly presented to him. Once Dean was in position Cas climbed up over his back, effectively mounting him, and took his cock in hand pushing the head up against Dean's wet and twitching hole.  
  
"This what you want Dean? This why you have been acting like such a whore while I was away, you that desperate for my cock Dean?" Castiel barked as Dean moaned and thrust backwards towards the Angel, whimpering when Cas' cock pushed in only a bare inch, not enough to fill him like he wanted.  
  
"Please Cas, please! I need you to fill me, Angel, I need your cock I can't cum without it please!" Dean begged and Castiel growled, gripping the mans hips painfully and plunging forward into him, not stopping till he was balls deep in Dean's hot, wet hole.  
  
"There you go Dean you got it all now, Baby, I'll give it to you...You want it like this baby?" Cas barked, pulling out and slamming in hard again, making Dean scream. "Is this how you want it?" He slammed in again and Dean's arms gave out, the Hunter collapsing to the bed with his hips only being held up by Castiel.  
  
"Yes! I want it Castiel, just like that Baby please just like that!" Dean cried into the mattress as Cas pounded his ass with inhuman speed, the Hunter helpless and only able to hold on for dear life as the Angel's cock forced its way in deeper and deeper every time, and when Castiel shifted his hips and nailed Dean's sweet spot head on the Hunter wailed and came in hot spurts all over the bed below him. Castiel howled as Dean's ass twitched and tightened, milking his cock as he fucked forward rapidly and with a final plunge he buried himself deep and came, pumping Dean full of his cum and collapsing over his back. The pair lay together, Cas on top of Dean, panting and coming down slowly from their frantic fuck, but slowly the sound of giggling drifted up to Castiel and the shaking from Dean below him told him the Hunter was laughing. Cas chuckled along with his partner and rolled off him, sighing happily as his spent cock slid from Dean's body, and the Hunter lifted himself up a little to smile at his Angel.  
  
"So I'm gonna go ahead and assume you got my prayer?" Dean joked and Castiel smiled at him, stroking his fingers down Dean's cheek.  
  
"I did...It was a rather long, rather detailed prayer." Castiel replied and Dean laughed, shaking his head and rolling onto his back with a contented sigh. "But unfortunately I do have to return to my meeting Dean." The Angel said, taking the Hunters hand and kissing it softly when the man turned sad eyes towards him.  
  
"I guess...Just don't take too long okay, I miss you when you are gone..." Dean said, leaning forward to peck Cas' lips playfully.  
  
"I noticed that..." Castiel chuckled. "But there is just one thing I must do before I go..."  
  
"Oh, whats that?" Dean asked, and when Castiels soft smile changed into a playful smirk the Hunter gulped nervously. "...Cas..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel appeared back in the meeting, standing some distance from the table and waiting for Gabriel's permission to approach again.  
  
"Ah, Cas! Welcome back...Everything alright now?" Gabriel asked, his mischievous grin telling Cas all he needed to know as he directed the Angel back into his chair.  
  
"Yes, all is well now Gabriel. I apologise for my abrupt departure I had some urgent business to take care of...My Mate needed me." Castiel explained and all the Angels around the table nodded in agreement, all of them understanding how hard it was to ignore the call of a Mate.  
  
"You are sure he wont be calling on you again?" One of the Angels asked politely, but Castiel just chuckled and turned a grin on Gabriel.  
  
"I assure you he will not be bothering me again...he is a little tied up at the moment..." Castiel said, sharing a laugh with his Brother that baffled their fellow Angels but it didn't matter...All was well again.


End file.
